Michael Corinthos
Michael Corinthos is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines In February 2007; he and his siblings Morgan and Kristina were scared of former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks aka James Craig along with Diane Miller, his uncle Ric Lansing who is the District Attorney as well as the hostage negotiator, as well as the other residents of Port Charles. The aftermath left him and his siblings traumatized, but unharmed as Mayor Garrett Floyd was being interviewed by the press about former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks and his accomplices as they were being arrested and lawyered up except Lorenzo Alcazar who escaped the scene of the crime to avoid capture and many people sustained injures in the rubble from the explosion in the lobby. Security at Metro Court Hotel was later tightened to take more security measures. Less than three months later, Elizabeth's son Jake Spencer was born. Crimes Committed *Obstruction of justice; knew that Sonny's enemies Jerry Jacks and his men and women stole ELQ shares, but didn't report to the police, Interpol, or the WSB 2015 Health and Vitals *Traumatized in the aftermath of the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis along with his siblings Morgan and Kristina 2007 *Jumped into freezing water to rescue Carlos Rivera 12, 2016 *Fell unconscious during the earthquake (suffered a concussion as a result) one month after Cesar Faison's death 5, 2018; revealed Mar 6, 2018 Relationships |-|Family= *Larry Ashton - Michael's great uncle, Tracy's ex-husband *Charlotte Cassadine - Michael's adoptive niece *Mike Corbin - Michael's adoptive paternal grandfather *Carly Corinthos - Michael's mother *Morgan Corinthos - Michael's maternal half-brother (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Michael's adoptive father *Alexis Davis - Michael's adoptive marital aunt and Molly's mother *Kristina Davis - Michael's half-sister *Dante Falconeri - Michael's adoptive brother *Rocco Falconeri - Michael's adoptive nephew *Molly Lansing-Davis - Michael's adoptive cousin *Ric Lansing - Michael's adoptive uncle *Trevor Lansing - Michael's adoptive great uncle (deceased) *Danny Morgan - Michael's cousin, Jason and Sam's son *Emily Morgan - Michael's cousin, Jason and Sam's daughter *Jason Morgan - Michael's uncle *A.J. Quartermaine - Michael's biological father (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - Michael's paternal grandfather (deceased) *Amanda Quartermaine - Michael's cousin, Nicolas and Molly's daughter *Edward Quartermaine - Michael's great-grandfather (deceased) *Emily Quartermaine - Michael's adoptive aunt (deceased) *Lila Quartermaine - Michael's great-grandmother (deceased) *Molly Quartermaine - Michael's aunt by marriage to Nicolas *Monica Quartermaine - Michael's paternal grandmother *Nicolas Quartermaine - Michael's uncle *Tracy Quartermaine - Michael's great aunt *Bobbie Spencer - Michael's maternal grandmother *Jake Spencer - Michael's cousin, Jason and Elizabeth's son *Luke Spencer - Michael's great uncle *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri - Michael's adoptive sister-in-law and Dante's wife *Pat Spencer - Michael great aunt (deceased) *Valerie Spencer - Michael's cousin |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford - Drew's friend and partner *Jordan Ashford - Commissioner of the PCPD *T.J. Ashford - His cousin Molly's boyfriend *Hayden Barnes *Shawn Butler *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - Court judge about ELQ *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Patrick Drake *Naomi Dreyfus *Felix DuBois *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Barbara Gordon - Michael's current girlfriend, aka Batgirl *Alice Gunderson - Quartermaine's housekeeper *James Horowitz - Monica's old friend *Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Michael's ex-stepfather and Josslyn's father *Kiki Jerome - Michael's ex-girlfriend (deceased) *Georgie Jones - (deceased) *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Andre Maddox *Diane Miller - Michael's former lawyer *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles *Joe Rivera *Heather Roth *Sabrina Santiago - Michael's ex-girlfriend (deceased) *Robin Scorpio-Drake - His father Sonny and uncle Jason's longtime best friend *Henry Sullivan - Michael's current lawyer *Willow Tait *Tinkerbell - Co-CEO of ELQ *David Walters - Michael's grandmother Monica's ex-boyfriend *Mary Wells - His father's nurse and Head Nurse at General Hospital *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne *Zatanna Zatara *Kara Zor-El - aka Supergirl |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Franco Baldwin *Nelle Benson - Michael's ex-girlfriend *Michael Carson - Mary Pat's male counterpart and Michael of a different stripe *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Tracy's ex-husband and former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Mary Pat Ingles - Heather's henchwoman, and Brad Cooper and Michael Carson's female counterpart *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller - Diane's possible daughter or sister *Shawn Phillips - Rupert and Brad's counterpart, and a Shawn of a different stripe *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge *Rupert Watson - Heather's henchman, Epiphany's male counterpart, Shawn Phillps' counterpart *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Positions held at ELQ International Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Irish-Americans Category:CEOs of ELQ Category:Corinthos family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s